


Lucina and Her Mother

by irisandlily



Series: Kith and Kin - FE Families Zine [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Kith & Kin - FE Families Zine, Mother-Daughter Relationship, female! robin + lucina mother-daughter bonding, robin is drunk and loves her daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily
Summary: My second piece for the Kith and Kin - FE Families Zine!This piece is just some bonding between Lucina and her mother Robin!
Relationships: Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Kith and Kin - FE Families Zine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lucina and Her Mother

**Author's Note:**

> when you come up with a title after the release of the zine oof  
> You can download the zine on their twitter or tumblr @hyphenzines!

Lucina adores her mother. Her mother is kind and wonderful and beautiful. A genius who would sacrifice herself for those she loves.

Lucina has seen her mother do many things. Throw books at her father when she is particularly annoyed with him (though she notices her mother always purposefully miss). Attempt to fight a Risen with her bare hands when she and Morgan had gotten lost in the woods when they were younger.

Lucina has never seen her mother drunk though.

Apparently, neither has her father, as they share looks of confusion, not knowing what to do as Robin- well she wasn’t drunk for a good three hours and was acting perfectly normal until chugging her fifth glass of alcohol, from which she immediately passed out from.

Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to let Vaike be in charge of the Shepherd’s reunion this month.

Her father agrees when Lucina voices this out loud, as Robin sits up suddenly and stares at everyone, as if in a daze.

“Lucina- could you take your mother to bed?” Chrom is holding Morgan upright, who is also drunk and being overly affectionate, clinging to Chrom. Lucina is glad she has chosen not to drink. She would die from embarrassment.

“Of course.” Lucina helps Robin up and begins to lead her out of the mess hall, back to the palace.

“Lucinaaaa.” Robin slurs, and Lucina has to readjust her grip on her mother’s arm. Despite being drunk, her mother is still able to walk, although is a bit off balance.

“Yes, Mother?” she asks, and Robin grins at her, yanking her arm out of Lucina’s grasp, and wobbles off the stone path, plopping down onto a patch of grass. “Mother.” Lucina sighs and follows her, trying to get her to stand up, but the woman refuses to move. 

“Lucina.” her mother sits up lazily and gestures for her to bend down. She complies, and Robin pulls her into a hug, the angle awkward as Lucina has to kneel down so she doesn't fall onto her mother. “Such a sweet girl.” she coos, petting her hair, and Lucina feels her face heat up with embarrassment. “You’re such a good daughter. Best daughter I have.”

“Mother- I’m-” she breathes in sharply when the hug tightens, “Technically your only daughter.”

“Don’t care.” Robin mumbles into her hair, “Best daughter in the woooorld.” Robin continues to coo, running her hands through her hair and starts to hum.

“Mother- are you braiding my hair?” she asks with some confusion, because the movement of her hair in her mother’s hands could only be described as that. Robin continues humming, untying one of her own pigtails and tying off Lucina’s braid with the white ribbon.

Robin pulls away to look at her, a smile on her face, “We should braid your hair more often.”

“Alright Mother.”

“I’m going to braid your hair every day from now on okay?”

“Yes Mother.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer, so don’t try and stop me.”

Lucina simply smiles, “I would never dream of it Mother.” Robin raises her hands and pulls at Lucina’s cheeks.

“How cheeky!” she exclaims. “Who knew I had such a cheeky daughter!” Lucina flinches at the slight pain of her cheeks being pulled but doesn’t say anything. 

Lucina has never seen her mother drunk. The very idea has never crossed her mind.

Seeing her mother now though, Lucina hopes just a little bit that she gets to see her mother drunk again in the near future.

Robin has a slight flush to her face from the alcohol, pulling at Lucina’s cheeks with a slightly displeased look in her brown eyes, the corners of her mouth betraying her delight. Half her hair is down, the other half in a now messy pigtail.

Robin stops pulling at her cheeks and stands up wobbly, and Lucina makes to grab her arms to steady her but Robin smacks her hands away. She clasps Lucina’s head from above and plants a sloppy kiss to her hair and pulls her into another hug, startling the princess.

“Ahhhhh I’m druuuunk!” Robin giggles, “I looooove my wonderful daughter!”

Lucina is torn between being amused or embarrassed by her inebriated mother.

Then Robin decides to lay down on the grass, dragging Lucina with her.

“Mother-” she manages to grunt out, “I’m supposed to take you back to your room.”

“No! I'm staying out here!” she insists, her hold not loosening. “I love you soooooo much my darling girl!” another kiss is planted to her hair and Robin mumbles. “G’night…” 

Lucina looks up in alarm, realizing her mother has _fallen asleep_ and her hold _is still too tight_ for Lucina to break free from. Any attempts at struggling free are pointless, so Lucina resigns herself to her faith, praying to Naga that her father or one of the Shepherd’s finds them and helps her. 

For now, she relaxes into her mother’s hold and closes her eyes, letting Robin’s even breathing lull her to sleep.


End file.
